Fandom Games
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: It's the first ever Fandom Games for more info please read the story and vote who you want to die Thanks DaughterofViolanceandAthena
1. Chapter 1

Song I'm listining to ~Part of Me by Katy Perry~

So at school today (12/10/13) I thought of this idea characters from my fandoms will compete in the Hunger Games or now being called Fandom Games.

Fandoms:

Percy Jackson

Pretty Little Liars

Heroes of Olympus

Mortal Instuments

Infernal Devices

Divergent

CHAPTER 1

Percy pov

There was a big crowd at the amphitheater and a daughter of Nemesis stood towards the middle with piercings all the way up her ears.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Travis and Connor Stoll." The daughter of Nemesis said into the microphone, "we are gathered here today to pick names for the Fandom Games!" She said overly excited, "I will pick five boys and five girls from the bowls and you can volunteer if you want, but there can only be one boy winner and one girl winner to compete for the finale so as always I will pick ladies." She put her hand in the bowl and drew a name "Miranda Garidner!" She announced.

"Good luck, Miranda." Her stepsister Katie said as Miranda walked away from her cabin and up to the stage were she stood next to the daughter of Nemesis.

The daughter of Nemesis once again pulled a name and so on, but finally the last people "Annabeth Chase!" Oh gods Annabeth, my Wise Girl she drew from the boys "Peers Mallark. Okay who the Hades did this!" She screeched mad at Travis Stoll who was culprit who had to walk up the stage. "You have five minutes to say good bye and may the gods ever be in your favor." She left the stage and everybody went to say good bye to their friends and family, but all I could do was stand there shocked that Annabeth would be in the games, but not me.

"Percy I will win." She said hugging me with tears threatning to spill, "for us I can use my brain."

"You always win because of your brain." I said kissing her after like I have done hundreds of times, before the guards took her away from me. She left with the other demigods and Cara, the daughter of Nemesis.

Pretty Little Liars

Aria pov

We all met at Rosewood High. We being everyone 14 and older in Rosewood. I stand next to Hanna and Emily. A girl around 14 yeas old with piercings all up her ears, seven inch heels, and a purposely cut up gold cocktail dress walks up to the podium and tapped the microphone three times. On her right was a clear glass bowl that had GIRLS written fancy on it and Boys on her left.

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping for the Fandom Games I will choose five girls and five boys from the glass bowls if your name is called you come up and stand over here. Oh and did I mention only one of you will come back so nine of you will die."

"Nine!" Emily silently exclaimed.

"Now let's switch it up a bit shall we boys first!" Cara smiled sweetly and walked a couple steps to her left where the bowl was located. Her hand skimmed the first layer of names then dove a little deeper then she grabbed a name and walked back to the microphone and she unfolded the little peice of paper. "Caleb Rivers!"

Caleb walked by us were Hanna grabbed his arm. "Stay alive." She whispered the simplest words. It got boring I barely knew to people, but Paige and Maya were called.

"And for the last name Emily Feilds!" Cara exclaimed very loudly into the microphone. "Now follow me tributes."

"Wait don't they get to say goodbye?" Spencer exclaimed wanting to say goodbye to Emily.

"Not anymore, now come follow me tributes."

Heroes of Olympus

Hazel pov

I stood by Little Tiber holding hands with Frank. A daughter of Nemesis, Cara, stood at the podium in front of us. Cara had on a red/pink silk dress that showed some skin on her chest (do to the pattern), four inched heels, hair in small ropes, and somehow got her eyelashes huge on the ends like little, skinny, long, thin butterfly wings, and a little lipstick in the middle of her upper lip.

"Ladies and gentlemen! You are all gathered here today to see which ten people will represent you in the first ever Fandom Games!" Cara said very perky, but in real life I knew that she is not that perky. "Ladies first," she said walking over to the glass bowl that held the 14-22 year old girl names from Camp Jupiter, "Hazel Levesque!"

My name was called first. I released my hand from Frank's death grip and walked up to the little stage, but Cara made me stand next to her on the left where I couldn't see Frank, but I knew one nine more names were picked and he wasn't a tribute we got to say goodbye. Cara picked another name "Octavian the Aurger," good I can kill him without getting in trouble. So in the end where the last name was called I stepped forward to run to Frank, but two of the guards held me back, and I couldn't say goodbye.

Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices

Isabelle pov

"Today is the day where I pick ten names all of them will fight in the first ever FANDOM GAMES! You can have sponsors which you will need to survive if you get injured, starving, or water. But there is only one victor from each fandom. But after everyone has been chosen you can not say goodbye. Now lets go, first name to be chosen will be a boys." A perky girl wearing a black skirt and strapless bikini top thing, the only thing keeping them together was a silk deflect rune so at one point it was complete, she had her hair down and flowing, and five inch heels.

"Wow that's something." Maia whispered to me talking about her dress.

"Alec Lightwood!" Once she called his name my brother walked up to the stage where Cara, I believe that is her name, stood. She walked over to the bowl that held the girls. "Maia Roberts!" Maria kissed Jordan on the lips and walked up to the stage. "Magnus Bane!" Magnus walked up, "Isabelle Lightwood!" My name. I walked up and I could see everyone gathered a couple miles away from Lake Lyn. I would fight to win I have a daughter I must win. And after the last name I followed the guards turning my back on the rest of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Divergent

Tris pov

We all gathered in the Hub wondering whose names would be chosen. Would mine be one of the? Would Tobias' be one? Who is going to die? In the middle of thinking a girl around fourteen appeared she had piercings up her ears, a long silk dress that would change to a color of a faction every minute, the tattoo of a wheel (missing some parts though) with SPQR under it and four lines on her right forearm. After a big announcement she walked over to a glass bowl and picked a name, "Christina!" I gulped Christina is one of my friends I thought as Christina got up from her spot next to me.

"Give it up first tribute Christina!" Cara said grabbing Christina's wrist holding it up, "now for the boys." She went and grabbed a name, "Cato, OKAY who did that?" My brother was the guilty culprit. But the last girl name was mine so of course I was praying up on the stage that Tobias' name would not be called. And it wasn't it was some random Candor boy.

TRIBUTES

Connor Stoll

Miranda Gardiner

Travis Stoll

Katie Gardner

Malcome

Annabeth Chase

Leo Valdez

Piper McLean

Will Solace

Nyssa

Caleb Rivers.

Maya St Germaine

Toby Cavanaugh.

Emily Feilds

Jake.

Paige McCullen

Jason DiLarentus.

Alison DiLaruntes

Garret Reynolds

Sammara

Jason Grace.

Reyna

Octavian.

Hazel Levesque

Gary son of Mercury.

Hylla

Bob son of Vulcan

Lulu

Fred son of Venus

Will Herondale

Clarissa Morgenstern

Jace Herondale

Cecily Herondale

Simon Lewis

Isabelle Lightwood

James Carstairs

Tessa Gray

Luke Graymark

Maia Roberts

Phil the random Candor

Molly

Peter Hayes

Tris Prior

Drew

Christina

Uriah

Marlene

Caleb Prior

Lynn

Songs I'm listining to ~Va Va Voom by Nicki Manaj and 22 by Taylor Swift~


	2. Chapter 2

Song I'm listening to ~E.T. by Katy Perry and C'mon Let me Ride by Skylar Grey and Eminem~

Time ~12:45am(first half) 7:26(second half)~

Food I'm Eating ~m&ms~

HoO- Hazel

I was the first person in a chariot to my right was Octavian and my right was the son of Mercury. Soon the music started and all ten of us Roman demigods rode out in the daylight with a big audiance with different styles of clothing. The I saw the daughter of Nemesis inbetween Frank and her apperant girlfriend, Emmily. Behind us rode a bunch of High Schoolers: the Liars, behind them were the Greek demigods, Annabeth in a pure silver ballgown, behind them were the people from the factions, behind them were the Shadowhunters. The parade did not last as long as it could have, but then again it was just for everyonee to see what all the people going into the games looked like.

SINGING RADIOHEAD AT THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS WITH THE BOOMBOX PLAYING AS WE'RE FALLING IN LOVE ~ Avril Levinge

know its ~1:08am still eating m&ms aren't I a little naughty bitch~

So interveiw time and the best part is that I'm the last person so of course after what felt like forever staying in a dress that was a complete white ball gown with little rubies on the ruffles. Afetr Annabeth has her interveiw it's my turn and I step out into the roaring crowd my hair in eight small braids in the front and my hair completly straight in the back. I take my seat in the other chair while the one that was taken held Emmily she had straight raven black hair like Percy's, a tone darker then my skin, freckles across her nose, brown eyes, and a sweet, kind, friendly smile.

"So, Hazel I herd after the games you will be getting married to the Preator of New Rome?" Emmily asked.

"Yes, we are getting married well the wedding was supposed to be in about four days, but I guess that won't be happening now because of the games and all so we moved it to about a month after the games end." I said looking at Frank who just smiled.

"And what makes you so sure that you can win the games?"

"Well I survived the war against Gaea did I not?"

"Well yes you did so gotta give ya some cred," Emmily said her brown eyes glittering from the lights "LADIES AND GENTALMEN GIVE ITUP FOR HAZEL LEVESQUE!" The crowd stood up and started cheering Frank was the loudest. I was meted at the entrance to the stage by Cara who was instantly at my side hurrying me back to our room.

~C'MON LET ME RIDE YOUR BICYCLE SO FANTASTICO ON YOUR BICYCLE WE COULD GET A LITTLE MORE PHISICAL BABY AFTER ALL IT'S NATURAL~ SKYLAR GREY

Song I'm listening to ~Coming Home by Skylar Grey and Diddy Dirty Money~


End file.
